


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Turnbull's Blueprint

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [64]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turnbull's box really is bigger on the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Turnbull's Blueprint

  



End file.
